


Like Cats and Dogs

by bsandtheirfandoms



Series: 2 AM Rambles [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Mabel POV, Older!Dipper Pines - Freeform, Older!Mabel Pines, human!bill cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsandtheirfandoms/pseuds/bsandtheirfandoms
Summary: Mabel Pines was quite used to waking up to loud mornings. In fact, the rare occasion when it was quiet made her feel like she was missing something in her day.





	Like Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mabel so I thought it would be fun to write the common day-to-day in her perspective.

Mabel Pines was quite used to waking up to loud mornings. In fact, the rare occasion when it was quiet made her feel like she was missing something in her day. Bill and her brother tended to fight over... well, everything actually, so those rare occasions were few and far between. Today, for instance, was no exception. She was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, when the sound of shouting and thumping feet storming past her hallway had her peeking out to watch the spectacle Dipper and Bill were putting on.

"I cannot fucking believe you would just go and rip them apart like some kind of cheap-" Bill shouted after her brother, who was trying to escape yet another verbal beating before he apparently decided he'd had enough and cut the demon off.

"What the hell does it even matter? You own an infinite amount of the _exact same clothes_ : just rematerialize them!"

"Just because I am a being of pure cosmic energy does _not_ mean I enjoy wasting power conjuring clothing so you can shred them anytime you're feeling horny!" Bill shrieked, puffing smoke out through his nostrils and mouth.

"You were the one who pushed me down first." Dipper argued, waving his hand in front of his face like his boyfriend's demonic excretions offended him.

"Don't you _dare_ try to blame _me_ for you ripping my clothes apart!" Mabel nodded her head solemnly while she spat out toothpaste foam, agreeing with Bill completely. Clothes ripping during sex was a big turn off in her opinion. Not to mention that Bill was extremely hyper aware of his appearance.

"Well then why the fuck didn't you say something about it the first time then?"

"That was different-"

"It's the same fucking thing! And you were completely turned on by it too, don't you try to fucking deny it."

Well if this had occurred before then Bill was just being difficult now. Mabel had to sympathize with her brother as she rinsed her mouth. Dating such a fickle creature must be rough on one's sanity. 

"Oh, like how you deny that you enjoy it when I make you beg?" Bill countered, sounding smug. Mabel felt her cheek heat with her and her twin's embarrassment as he sputtered indignantly.

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"Why, is it uncomfortable to admit to wanting to be humiliated and tortured? Don't act like you're not turned on by it Pines. I can _read your fucking mind_." Bill taunted, a resounding thud signaled to Mabel that the blonde had pushed her brother up against the wall.

Oh dear, this was getting too racy with her too near the spot they were possibly thinking of having aggressive hall sex. As she finished flossing her braceless teeth, she stepped out into the hallway, clearing her throat obnoxiously to get the attention of the two men now making out in the middle of the hall. Bill ignored her but Dipper started in surprise, his eyes the size of saucers as he struggled to push Bill away.

"Mabel!" He exclaimed, face just a few shades short of tomato red. "H-how much did you...?"

"Mmm, enough to understand where this fight is leading to," Mabel hummed in mock exasperation, though her eyes conveyed her immense amusement. "Honestly, can't you two animals contain yourselves? It's only 10 a.m, can't you wait for the sun to set?"

"Aw but where's the fun in that, Shooting Star?" Bill purred, still latched onto her brother' body. "We wouldn't be able to have mind blowing apology sex until the end of the day instead of every eight hours."

"Please do _not_ put a timestamp on our sexual endeavors." Dipper groaned. Mabel gave a pointed smile, sending a mental jab towards Bill that told him she completely agreed with her brother.

"Well then, seeing as how you're both being extremely blunt and unaware of your surroundings, I am going _out_ ," Mabel announced, a knowing smile still stretching her lips. "When I get back, I expect all love making or talk of love making to be strictly kept _in the bedroom_. Alright?"

Dipper nodded quickly and Bill grimaced slightly but gave her a half nod.

"Perfect!" She beamed, skipping her way down the stairs with a _"see ya later alligators"_ tossed over her shoulder as she hastily exited the Mystery Shack. With the way those two had been going at it, she didn't plan to be back until at least midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on writing anything big for a while, what with school starting up soon and me sucking at writing. So I'll just stick to the 100-700 word count of your average short story.


End file.
